The present invention relates to an improved modularized component mounting structure for fastening to components (floppy disk drives or optical disk drives) then mounting the components inside a casing.
All known industrial computer processors or servers include a plurality of retrievable hard disk drives. In the event of malfunction or damage incurred to a hard disk drive and cannot read or write data during operation of the processors or servers, the processors or servers will automatically switch to another hard disk drive to prevent the processors or servers from interruption or causing loss.
The industrial computer processors or servers have little space left after the retrievable hard disk drives have been installed. The space left usually cannot be used for installing floppy disk drives or optical disk drives. When users want to utilize that space for installing the floppy disk drives or optical disk drives, a mounting structure (such as frames) must be fastened to the floppy disk drives or optical disk drives for mounting purpose. As the floppy disk drives or optical disk drives have many different specifications, there are also many different specifications for the mounting structure. As a result, there are compatibility problems and might cause the floppy disk drives or optical disk drives not installable, or different specifications of mounting structure have to be chosen and that could create a lot of trouble and inconvenience to users.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The invention aims to provide an improved modularized component mounting structure that is adaptable to floppy disk drives or optical disk drives for users to easily install the floppy disk drives or optical disk drives inside the casing.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved modularized component mounting structure that is adaptable to different specifications made by various floppy disk drive or optical disk drive producers such that two mounting structures may be fastened to a floppy disk drive or an optical disk drive at the same direction or different directions.
To attain the foregoing objects, the mounting structure of the invention includes at least one mounting structure. The mounting structure has a first fasten section and a second fasten section. The first fasten section has a fasten opening. The second fasten section has two corresponding first coupling apertures and two corresponding second coupling apertures located between the first coupling apertures. The casing has a support section with a plurality of jutting struts located on the surface thereof. The mounting structure thus constructed can be used to fasten components and install the components inside the casing.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.